Harry Potter et l'Ordre Noir
by elrond-76
Summary: HPxDGM  Après la chute du Comte, les Akumas sont partagé entre les Noahs survivants. Mais des Akumas ont mystérieusement disparus et terrorisent la communauté magique. Pendant ce temps là, le tournoi des 3 Sorcier se prépare... AllenxLenalee Bien sur


Ok, pour commencer, je ne suis pas mort ^^ et j'ai choisi de laisser cette fic dans la catégorie DGM, car les personnages principaux vont être Allen et co.

J'ai volontairement mis Central à l'écart pour les besoin de la suite de ma fiction. Cross est bien mort ( enfin pour le moment, je décide qu'il est bien mort ^^) et le Comte aussi ( lui par contre, c'est sur).

J'introduis Kingsley, du tome 5 de HP ainsi que deux OC.

Pour les couples, c'est AllenXLenalee et les parings du tome 4 de Harry Potter.

Allen est maréchal et possède les pouvoirs du 14ème.

Je crois que j'ai rien oublié... Ah SI ! Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni D Grayman, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectives et gnagnagni et gnagnagna...

Enjoys

########################################################################################################################

_Une nuit d'été, dans le bureau de Dumbledore..._

« Albus, _commença Minerva McGonagall,_ je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de faire appel à ce prétendu **Ordre Noir** ou à ces **Exorcistes** pour renforcer la sécurité de l'école. Vous avez déjà demandé à Alastor Maugrey d'assurer les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ce n'est pas suffisant ? »

« Minerva, _répondit Dumbledore,_ vous savez aussi bien que moi que les directeurs de Dumstrang et de Beauxbâtons ont exigé que la sécurité du tournoi soit assuré par un organisme capable de combattre ces créatures. D'ailleurs, ils sont très intéressé par la protection que pourra leur offrir Poudlard contre elles. Les exorcistes arriveront par le Poudlard Express, afin de protéger le plus possible les élèves. Deux d'entre eux vont garder un œil sur Harry pendant la Coupe de Quidditch. Leur mission à ce stade sera secrète, seul Kingsley est au courant, il les aidera... »

« Vous avez peur d'une attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui ?... »

« Ces créatures, des Akumas selon les exorcistes, peuvent être des atouts de poids pour Voldemort. Je ne prendrais plus de risques, pas après le Basilic et Pettigrow. Par trois fois, j'ai mis Harry en danger inutilement, il est temps que je réagisse. »

« Donc, vous pensez qu'Il reste encore une menace... »

« En effet..., _il rajoute :_ Cette année va être intéressante... »

_Quartier Général de l'Ordre Noir, 3 mois après la chute du Comte Millénaire_

Le Général Walker n'est pas ce que son apparence laisse présager. Sous ses cheveux blancs et son apparence chétive se cache le Destructeur du Temps, celui qui a tué le Comte, un puissant exorciste, le 14ème Noah de la Magie, et surtout ….

… un estomac sans fond !

Il était d'ailleurs occupé à combler son trou noir en engloutissant des tonnes de nourriture amoureusement cuisiné par Jerry, le chef cuistot de l'Ordre Noir, lorsque Lenalee, désormais sa petite amie officiel, vint le chercher.

Stop ! Là, on s'arrête !

Comment Komui Lee, Intendant Fou et souffrant d'un sister-complex de la taille de Jupiter, a-t-il pu laisser sa chère sœur être souillée par , je cite, « ce démoniaque démon albinos, cette pieuvre blanche qui corrompra la pureté de sa chère sœur » ?

Eh bien tout simplement parce que les deux tourtereaux ne lui ont pas laissé le choix. Un exorciste est très difficile à tuer par nature, un Noah est _extrêmement_ difficile à tuer par définition, alors un exorciste qui contrôle les gènes Noahs est virtuellement impossible à tuer. Demander à Komui, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Les traces de ses nombreuses tentatives sont encore visibles un peu partout dans les bâtiments de l'Ordre.

Donc, après la Noahification et la chute du Comte, Allen a enfin eu le courage de déclarer sa flamme à sa belle, ce qui a donné suite à la quasi-destruction du QG, de l'Arche et de la Branche Asiatique par Komui, puis à un assommage en règle du savant par Lenalee, accompagné d'une interdiction formelle d'envoyer en mission Allen sans elle.

Ce qui nous ramène à la raison de la venue de Lenalee.

« Allen, Nii-san veut nous voir dans son bureau »

_Bureau de Komui_

Lorsque les deux amoureux arrivèrent dans le bureau de Komui, ils y retrouvèrent celui-ci assis derrière son bureau, Lavi, Kanda et Ulmo assis sur le canapé et Shadow qui s'appuyait sur un mur.

Ulmo était assis entre Lavi et Kanda, prévenant ainsi toutes tentative d'homicide du roux par le brun.

Son Innocence, nommée Legacy (nda : « Héritage » en anglais), est capable de commander à l'eau, sous toutes ses formes et toutes ses attributions. Elle a la forme d'un trident impressionnant et confère à son porteur la capacité de se déplacer sous l'eau. Ulmo est un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, endurci par la vie de matelot, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'un bleu foncé, évoquant la profondeur des océans que son Innocence commande.

Shadow est un jeune homme de 19 ans. Sa vie a basculé lorsqu'il a été le témoin impuissant du meurtre de sa famille, qui soutenait l'Ordre Noir, par Road, le Noah du Rêve. Jurant de venger la mort de ses parents, il a prit le nom de Shadow et voué sa vie à l'Ordre, d'abord en tant que Traqueur, où il s'est illustré pour être rester en vie et pour transporter une quantité impressionnante d'armes diverses et variées, puis en tant qu'exorciste.

Son Innocence est l'une des plus étrange. Elle prend la forme d'une paire de mitaines de couleur blanche, et permettent à son porteur d'éliminer les Akumas en utilisant des armes de fabrication humaine. Cependant, ces armes n'ont aucunes facultés particulières, à part celle de purifier les âmes des Akumas tombés. Elle porte le nom de God's Gantlets (nda : « les Gants de Dieu »). Ainsi, Shadow a appris à maitriser une grande variété d'armes, et ne se déplace jamais sans une dizaine d'armes visible et d'innombrables autres cachées.

Komui commença le briefing.

« Suite à la bataille qui a entrainé la chute du Comte et d'une partie du clan des Noahs, les Noahs survivants se sont répartis le commandement des Akumas restants. Road, Tyki et Wisley, les trois survivants, sont poursuivi par les autres Maréchaux. Cependant, nous avons reçu une demande de protection du directeur de l'école de Poudlard, nous demandant d'assurer la sécurité de son école et celle d'un tournoi pendant l'année scolaire, et celle plus particulièrement d'un garçon, Harry Potter, car il pense qu'il serait la cible probable d'Akumas contrôlés par un mage noir, Voldemort. »

Kanda, étant Kanda, interrompit l'Indentant.

« Tche, je ne suis pas un vulgaire garde du corps, de plus, les sorciers n'existent pas ! »

« Yuu, tu te trompe. L'école Poudlard est une école de Magie et de Sorcellerie, son directeur est Albus Dumbledore. Et Voldemort cible Harry Potter par vengeance. » expliqua Lavi, dans le plus pur style Bookman et avec Mugen sous la gorge.

Komui reprit la parole, le plus officiellement possible.

« Il s'agit d'une mission à long terme. Le commandement du groupe sera confié au Maréchal Walker. Lavi, Kanda, Shadow et Ulmo, vous serez affecté à cette mission dans un mois, au moment de la rentrée de cette école. _Les quatre exorcistes repartirent._

Maréchal Walker et Lenalee, vous êtes affectés maintenant à cette mission. Vous avez 10 minutes pour faire vos paquetages et revenir ! »

Lorsque Allen et Lenalee revinrent, Komui leur tendit une bouilloire en leur disant de la tenir chacun d'une main. Deux secondes plus tard, Allen sentit une traction sur son nombril...

#########################################################################################################################

Comme d'habitude, je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions concernant ce chapitre ou cette fiction. Les Review sont grandement appréciées.

Pour ceux qui se demandent où en est Rise of the Bookmens, laissée interrompu pendant 6 mois (sic !), ben j'ai du mal à sortir le chapitre clef de l'histoire...

Anyways R&R, et au prochain chapitre !

Elrond-76


End file.
